Class 1-A
by Rosalock
Summary: Class 1A's adventures through their years at UA. -Katsuki Bakugou P.O.V (By the way i know alot of people spell it Shouto but ive always spelt it Shoto so im sticking with it so just be prepared for that) Im trying to do lots of little, bitesize chapters so I can upload them regularly instead of taking ages to upload just one.
1. Chapter 1

I slump as I walk through the shiny white halls of Yuuei, and into my new class, Class 1-A, the best of the best, the hero course, and being first in the entrance exam obviously means I'm gonna be the best in the class, I sit down in the seat, putting my legs up on the table as I wait for the teacher to arrive.

"You should move your feet off the desk, it's improper to sit in that manner," says a tall man in spectacles.

"Hello to you too," I say bitterly.

"Move your feet" he insists.

"Whatta you gonna do about it, Posh prat"

"I will inform the teacher of your improper seating position when he arrives."

A flurry of messy, dark green hair arrives at the door, Deku. I scrunch my face in disgust.

Whys he here?

He's a quirkless nobody, no more than a pebble in my path, A bug to crush on my walk to victory.

"Didn't I tell you not to show up?"

"Well, I thought you could use some friendly competition," Izuku says sweetly.

"Competition?! Who the hell do you think you are Deku"

A tall man arrives behind Deku in the doorway, his eyes have dark circles beneath them, he has long, wavy, black hair and an unshaven face. He stands in a yellow sleeping bag that makes him look like a tired caterpillar.

"Sit" is all he says, Deku quickly scurries to a seat directly behind me, as the yellow caterpillar man slowly makes his way to the front of the class, "I am Mr Aizawa, your new teacher"

I stare at him in disbelief, this guy? Really? He literally didn't bother getting out of bed, how could he be a pro-hero?

"Today we will be doing teambuilding exercises, so I've made an effort to pair you with those on your skill level."

We stare up at a board he gestures to, with names scribbled on it.

Team 1

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugou

Izuku Midoriya

Momo Yaoyorozu

Team 2

Ochaco Uraraka

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Eijiro Kirishima

Team 3

Tsuyu Asui

Denki Kaminari

Mezo Shoji

Toru Hagakure

Team 4

Hanta Sero

Kyoka Jiro

Mashirao Oijiro

Mina Aashido

Team 5

Yuga Aoyama

Minoru Mineta

Koju Koda

Rikido Sato

"I suggest you talk to your teammates to find each other's strengths, it'll be needed for the challenges to come," Aizawa says "Of course, don't get too discouraged by this list, it is purely my opinion."


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at a table with the rest of my team, how weak does the teacher think I am to put me with Deku?

"Okay so, how do your quirks work?" Momo says.

"Explosive sweat" is all I say.

"Excuse me?"

"My quirk is that my sweat explodes"

"Oh"

"I can punch things really hard," Deku says "But it breaks my arm afterwards"

"Whats your twos?"

"Ice and fire and creation," I say without skipping a beat, "Honestly Deku, your clueless"

"How'd you know?" Deku says

"They're from the Perringtons Senior Competition team, they were on TV all the time"

"Team 1, your challenge is ready," Aizawa says.

Me, Deku, Shoto and Momo make our way out of the class and encounter a huge, cliff-like wall, with a finish line at the start.

"Start" Aizawa says.

"Ill make us a ladder." Momo says, "W-what, it's not working!"

"Nice try," Says Aizawa, who now wears a pair of goggles, Eraserhead.

"Why not take us up one at a time with your explosions, Katsuki?" Shoto says.

I mean, he could easily make some ice stairs going right up the side but nevermind, s'pose rich boy likes people to do everything for him.

"What makes you think I have to do what you say?" I say grumpily.

"Cmon Kats, just do it," says Deku

"Ynow how dangerous it'll be if he decides to disable my quirk in midair"

"Just. Do. It." Says Todoroki, I'm starting to hate him more by the minute.

I carry Deku up and place him at the top, before going down for Momo and Todoroki.

"Well done." Says Aizawa, "You did well."

"How was that a teambuilding exercise?" I ask, "It was just me doing all the damn work!"


	3. Chapter 3

The other teams come and go one by one, them all chatting among themselves, while our team remains mostly silent, except for-

"I think we did well!" says Deku, what an idiot, there was no 'We', it was all me.

Deku doesn't seem to get the hint as he still tries to make Idol conversation.

Aizawa walks in with the last team.

"Well," Aizawa says "That was disappointing, to say the least."

There were murmurs of disagreement, but no one challenges him.

"So we're going to up the stakes." Aizawa says, "In our next activity you will go up against each other in a tournament."

"Whats so different about that?" A red-head asks, not a ginger, a literal redhead, "I mean, it isn't really upping the stakes, is it?"

"Maybe if you'd've let me finish, you'd know" Aizawa says, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you'll be in a tournament against one another to test your base level strength, whoever loses the first round gets expelled, and whoever gets top 3 gets the unique opportunity to audition for the schools competition team,"

I am winning that tournament, no two ways about it. I am stronger than every single person in this class, I am the best, no competition. I'll win with ease. Ill be the best competition team member the schools ever known.

Were taken outside to something looking like a football pitch, but concrete instead of grass.

We sit on wooden benches until the first few battles are done, and then it's onto mine. My picture is paired with some small purple guy with balls on his head, this'll be easy. He clearly isn't as physically strong as me. As soon as the battle starts he throws a purple ball that attaches itself to my arm, What are these? I hover my hand above it and blow it up easily. I smirk at him, really? He got into the hero course with that? Now I can see how Deku got in.

I run at him as the short dude throws purple balls at my feet in a panic, I jump at him and punch him with an explosion, and he's out cold. I knew this would be easy, but I didn't think it'd be that easy.

More boring battles and were onto the second round, 10 out and 10 in.

Next up is Shoto Verses Tsuyu.

They stand at either side of the pitch until the battle begins, Shoto send a column of ice at Tsuyu who quickly dodges and sends her tongue at Todoroki as I'm guessing some sort of attack, well, its rendered ineffective as Todoroki puts up an ice wall and Asui's tongue sticks to it, Tsuyu is immobilized, the battle ends rather quickly.

I'm up next against Tokiyami, he has a dark being growing out of his stomach, it does kind of match his dark clothes and crows head, bet he's an emo or something.

The battle begins and he runs for me, the dark being sweeping me off my feet and pummeling into me. That bastard! I throw an explosive punch right in the dark being's face.

"DIIIIEE!" I yell and it flees to the other side of Tokiyami, oh, it doesn't like explosions does it not?

I send myself into the air with my explosions and stop the explosions in mid-air, coming down with a flying explosion punch on the dark being who seems to retreat back inside Tokiyami.

Well, I've pretty much already won but I pummel him with explosion punches anyway.

I knock a tired Tokiyami out of bounds, the fight may officially be over, but it isn't actually over yet.

I hit him with an explosive uppercut, knocking him out.

Now its over.


End file.
